


Idol Life

by SteveToolman



Category: Hello! Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveToolman/pseuds/SteveToolman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	Idol Life

“You don't have to do anything you don't want to, Saya.” he slides his finger along a short section of his desk in a cleaning motion, as if something had been split there earlier and he just now noticed the residual material that is still left behind, “I'm not forcing you to do anything.” A deep coarse voice. Eyes transfixed on the girl before him. He looks at the dirtied finger and puts it to his tongue and feels as it becomes slightly numb. 

She had only seen him a few times before. Just a stern and anxious looking sort of man. With hints of roughness about him. Sometimes an unkempt shadow appeared across his face. A sort of strained redness to his eyes. A slight smell of something she vaguely remembers. Adult drinks? He seemed to fidget with his hands a lot. Tapping surfaces, stroking his face, running his hand through his thinning yet nicely styled hair.

She didn't know what it exactly he did, but it must be important. A tense atmosphere seemed to follow him. The staff members seemed nervous or off-put whenever he would show up. He didn't need to be anywhere near the front lines of the company, but he liked to see the progress the girls are making. And how their outfits clung tightly against their bodies. And to smell the spice of young sweat as it hung in the air. A calm and yet forceful voice he asked the names of various girls rehearsing. She felt that he watched the girls suspiciously closely for someone who had next to nothing to do with their progress in singing and dancing. Even as naive as she is she knew he might have been one of those weird guys that likes younger girls. A guy that enjoys the image that idols project: Cute, hardworking, and eager to please. 

He wants me to touch him in 'those' areas..? She thought. There's no way. I can't do perverted stuff like that, especially with someone I hardly know. Only lovers should do that stuff. I've read a lot of love stories. It's supposed to go: The boy and the girl love each other very much. They want to show each other how much they love each other. But they know that doing 'that,' should be really special, so they agonize over it for a long time. Finally something happens to let them know it's the right time and they do it together. But to just ask a girl to do it...while hardly knowing them? Without her hardly knowing you?

“We don't have to do anything and you can leave whenever you want to.” He presses the point home. “You knew that, didn't you? Of course you did. I'm not forcing you do to anything. It's your choice.” He seemed to start a sentence before ending his previous. He wiped sweat from his brow. His body felt like a machine loosely put together and yet turned up to its maximum running settings. His entire person is a furnace of energy and heat. The man tries to limit the visibility of the involuntary convulsing of his body. He often felt this way with “first times.” The first time with a new girl. Although it could also be the chemicals in his veins. His rapidly sounding heart forces blood to pump to his dick, barely contained by his suit pants. 

A rather tall girl for an idol. Usually they're selected for their smallness in size. Long eyelashes that end in a curl. Striking eyes. Her face all soft curves. Slight lines that form on the edges of her mouth with her smile. Little white teeth set upon pink fleshy gums. Pure black bangs above her eyes and it its total length her hair reached the center of back or slightly past her breasts which were slightly smaller than average but of good shape. Breasts that you want to hold in the palm of your hand and knead gently. Not much make-up is needed, just a few hints here and there to accentuate the eyes and lips and other areas girls feel worried about. A cute voice. A cute laugh. A real “total package,” as they say in the industry.

This girl had a sort of natural idol aura about her. Some girls come in the the agency needed to be taught how to act like an idol. She didn't need to act. If placed under the right conditions, she produced the correct desired responses without much prompting. With some of her own flavor mixed in. A natural. Relatively untouched. A true believer. Singing and dancing are truly peripheral skills when compared to the importance of this natural idol aura.

She thought on what he had said. I could just leave. Just like he said. Despite everything, I don't feel like he wants to hurt me. 

He was a part of a group of like minded men. They were simply men who like to fuck cute girls, not but they aren't brutes. Soft persuasion methods are to be used. A failure to stick to these terms would result in losing the protection of those in this circle. Nothing more than simple charisma and in dire cases money payments were needed to keep the system working. There had been very few failures over the decades, even less often had the failures become public.

What would she be losing by not accepting his proposal, however? She loved being watched by thousands of people while she dances and sings upon the stage or talks about some menial prattle on a variety show. And yet she wasn't prepared for what the lifestyle called for behind the scenes.

Is this what I really need to do to be an idol? I have to see a naked man. Touch a naked man. Touch his private parts. He would want to see me naked too, right? He would want to touch me. It's just too much. It's not right. It's embarrassing. Her face turning red as she thought.

She couldn't do these sorts of things. She'd only kissed a boy a few times in her life. As a silly girl picking on a boy she liked in primary school, as a curious girl discovering new feelings in Junior High School, and during a short stint as a secret girlfriend in her first year of High School. None of these were serious relationships and did not progress beyond little pecks on the cheeks and mouth. She didn't know about any of this sexual stuff. Beyond what was taught in Biology classes and what she's read in manga and saw on TV.

It's embarrassing. My first time should be with someone special. If you have sex so easily...it means you're not a good person. Her slender fingers tighten together into a fist. It's shameful. I need to say something. I need to get out.

She was not used to being alone with a grown man. She needed to summon the courage to tell him what she really felt. Even though his request seemed quite outrageous to her, he was still her superior in the company. She needed to deny his request politely and make her exit quickly. 

This will be all over and done with soon enough. It will feel just like a bad dream. I'll concentrate on school again. Maybe I can work for the company my father works at. A boring but peaceful life. I need to tell him. She took a deep breathe.

His lurid gaze passed over her body. Even if a young girl like her dresses conservatively, the body seeks to escape from its clothed prison. A look at her chest produces thoughts of the two soft fleshy mounds pressing against her clothing. An unlatched spring frees them. Available for rubbing and sucking. A skirt. It's an extremely common sight to see a cute young girl in a skirt but the historical and societal implications of the skirt are always fun to imagine. The opening at the bottom of the garment allows for quick access to her centers of pleasure. In the past men of power would simply move the small piece of clothing to the side in order to allow for spontaneous copulation. Things have not changed much. He imagined pressing her body over his desk and exposing her inviting nether parts. The small gap contained between her legs, such a seemingly minor construct and yet wields incredible power over men. First a few fingers in order to get her ready. As he is a gentleman, of course. And then it will be used how its supposed to be used. A plunging motion. The feeling of her squeezing his cock with her little sopping wet void. Involuntary quakes. The quickening of breathing. The exchange of fluid. Two separate beings with separate lives temporarily entwined. A building of strange feeling, heat, energy, pleasure. And with a few last pushes he empties his life into hers. 

She said something quietly with her head down, facing toward the floor. Bangs covering her eyes slightly. To be expected of her station and demeanor. 

“I'm sorry, did you say something? You can be honest with me. I've been honest with you, haven't I?” He puts his hand on her quivering shoulder. She's nervous? She wasn't expecting something like this? She didn't know that this happens? A virgin? His teeth autonomously ground together. 

“I-I'd like to leave...is what I said.” she glanced toward the hand on her shoulder and then quickly averted her gaze toward the floor again. I did it.

“Hey, that's totally okay! Some girls just aren't cut out for the idol life. They don't have what it takes. That's fine.” He grips her shoulder. “It's your choice, of course. Don't let me stop you. And I wouldn't.”

That's it? She thought. I'm just going to leave this room and stop being an idol from now on? My dream? Losing such unique opportunity. She moves away from his hand. But I have to. I can't do this type of stuff. It's not right. It's dirty. She grabs her things from the floor. I can sing and dance by myself. I don't need a stage or producers or executives. She strengthens her clutch around the handle of her purse. Or fans? Or the other members? Senpai? Teachers? Everyone? She turns toward the door. After I go through that door, it's all over. She begins to feel tears well up in her eyes. I'm going to lose all of it. And she heads toward the door.

Before the door, she turns back to see the man standing where she left him. Unmoved. Still with the corners of his mouth raised in a expression that some would guess is a smile. He nods and raises his eyebrows, silently telling her to proceed.

Holding back tears she places her hand on the handle.

“But you're being kind of selfish, don't you think?” He says. His sudden interjection makes her jump. She hesitates at the door. “Well, if you quit being an idol that's all well and good for you, but what about the rest of the group members?” He takes few steps towards her. “What about all of the friends you've made?” His voice adopts a sympathetic and yet questioning tone.

“I think...even if I'm not an idol I can still be friends with them. Can't I?” She says without turning around. She can feel him closing in on her.

“I mean anything's possible, but I really doubt it,” he replies, “I mean, think about what you're about to do to the group.” He observes the curves of her figure.

Her body angles itself a away from the door and towards the man. “I'm not doing anything to the group. I'm making a decision for myself.” An amount of resolution in her voice that even surprised herself.

“That's what I'm talking about. You only think about yourself.” A voice similar to that of a father explaining a life lesson to a belligerent daughter. “What do you think will happen to the group when you quit being a member?” He doesn't pause. “There will be rumors about what happened. Did you have a boyfriend? Did you fight with someone in the group? Did you hate the fans? It will leave quite the stain on the group. All of the other members will be looked at with suspicion as well. Remember how Kobushi Factory fell apart? One member disappears and suddenly they all start to fall as well.” He's getting to her. All of the girls employed by the company are similarly malleable by design.

She reluctantly faces him.

“People stopped going to Kobushi Factory events and concert after the first scandal. And believe me, any member leaving early under any circumstance will be seen as a black mark.” He states. Eyes wide and slightly red. He's towering over her slim body. “Somebody might even make up rumors about you. Somebody might say that you were doing this or that with a boyfriend. Then that would really ruin the group. I think you should think about the other members and how you would affect them. I think they would be really disappointed if you gave up now.” He chastises her.

She's looking down at the floor again. She's listening to him. “And think about it, you'll be forcing another member to make excuses for your departure. They'll take to the stage and apologize for the inconvenience. Can you imagine what you're forcing your leader to do? 'I'm sorry but because of unforeseen circumstances Eguchi Saya is no longer a member of Beyooooonds. We kindly ask the fans to continue to support us despite this unfortunate situation.' But for almost all fans apologizing isn't going to be enough. You would be responsible for destroying your friends' dreams of being an idol as well.” He's directly in front of her. If she looking him in the face instead of the floor his quick hot breathes would be washing over her clear skin. It smells sour.

Thoughts fill her head. One after another. A bombardment. Making all of those problems for my friends. They wouldn't like me anymore. It's not just my life that I'm dealing with here. The entire group would be hurt. The entire company even. All of the other girls that I've talked and danced and sang and laughed with. Everyone would hate me because of my choices. 

She imagines seeing one of her fellow members on the street. Their face contorts with rage “Everything fell apart, and it's all YOUR FAULT.”The other members, my friends...I would lose them.

I can't. I couldn't stand being hated so much. All of the people who thought I wouldn't make it would be proven right. Back at school everyone would know I'm a failure. I'll have to move away maybe. My parents would be disappointed. “We've supported you all of this time and this is what you choose to do? Get kicked out? Nothing's every easy with this girl. She's always got to be difficult. I guess it's only to be expected of someone like you. We've always known you were a bit of a mistake.”

Tears fill her eyes. 

She can't stop bad ideas from crowding out everything else in her mind. A gloomy atmosphere. Cackling voices.

It's that girl, the one that does everything wrong.

What a loser.

You were right, she totally wasn't idol material.

Lazy. Worthless. Ugly. Stupid.

Everyone hates her.

All she does is cause trouble and take up space.

I wish she were dead.

No, please stop.

I don't want to cause trouble. I want everyone to like me. I want everyone to be proud of me. I want to talk to my friends. I want to be loved. Facing the floor with tears creating a small pool below her. I have to.

Despite everything, she manages to stifle her crying and get herself under control.

“...What do I have to do?” she says.

“You've never done something like this before?” he lifts a lock of her hair and examines it as it lays against the palm of his hand.

“No...” 

He places his hand on her lower back and ushers her back towards the middle of the office. She's startled by the touch. “That's fine. It's really easy. You won't have to do anything. Sometimes girls think it's a big deal but it's really just something people do for fun. I know you might have read books or manga or saw some stuff in TV and movies about how it's some sort of life changing experience or something like that but that's all a fairy tale. Nothing special about it. It's just something people do together. Simple like a handshake. All you have to do is relax.”

She nods her head. “I'm going to take off your top, okay?” She doesn't respond. He reaches for the bottom of her blouse and begins working it upward, but after only slight progress she pushes it back down. “What's wrong?”

“...Nothing...I'm sorry.” She says.

“Do you want to do it? Maybe you'll be more comfortable if you take it off yourself.”

He lets go of her shirt. 

The nervous girl reaches down for the ends of her blouse herself. It is easy. I'm being stupid. People do this type of stuff all the time. He's right. I read too many romance manga. Life isn't like that. It's not a big deal. It's just touching each other, really. She hesitates with the ends of her blouse in her hands. I'm feel like I've been stupid. The man is watching her. Is he going to hurt me with his thing? She pauses again. Maybe I'm stupid.

Suddenly tears well up in her eyes and trickle down the sides of her face.

“Are you gonna be okay?” The man reacts. “I didn't know you were going to have an 'episode' over this stuff.” He goes to his desk and gets her a few tissues from the box readily placed upon his desk. “I didn't realize that this would going to be such an issue. Most girls just think it's a part of the job. A lot of them think it's fun” These words don't seem to be putting her mind at ease. I wonder if she'll believe me. Well, she's always seemed to be pretty simple so she might buy it. 

She dries attempts to dry her eyes with the tissues but the deluge of tears keep flowing from them. She balls the tissues up in her hand and applies them to the sources of the flow in an attempt to stop it.

This isn't going very well. The man thinks. This one is much more gentle than a lot of the others. I'll have to be more slow and tactful.

“Tell you what, forget about it,” She looks from behind the tissues a little when he states this. “You can keep your clothes on.” She presses the tissues to her eyes again. “Let's just calm down a little bit, okay? There's no reason to be so hysterical.” He retrieves a bottle of wine from a drawer within his desk. “You like wine don't you?”

“I'm not allowed to drink alcohol yet.” 

“Well, this can be our secret, okay? I think you're really mature actually. I was surprised that you were so upset about this whole situation. How about I pour us both a glass of wine?” 

Her demeanor eases back towards normalcy. She doesn't need to depend on the tissues anymore.

“You don't want to drink it?” he questions while scratching her head. The still full to nearly the brim glass of wine sits in front of her. “You know, it's kind of expensive so I don't want it to go to waste.” He smiles at her. “Just try some, I'm sure you'd like it. It's like juice, sort of, but not as sweet.” He hands her the glass.

It certainly has a sweet sort of smell. She thinks. But with an unfamiliar sort of earthy scent mixed in as well. I'm basically an adult. I should stop acting like a little kid. She takes some sips of the deep purple colored liquid. It's much more palatable than she thought it would be. Being an adult isn't all that bad. There's good things about it too.

The man pours his second glass. He's shaky. Some of the purple spills on his desk. He's ignores it.

She starts to feel warm. This is just a part of being an adult. I shouldn't act so immature. This is how the world works. I feel so stupid crying like a baby. Adults do adult things. I can too. 

Her glass is empty. It's refilled.

He's sitting at his padded desk chair with his laptop on his lap. Her profile. He looks up from the screen. I need to put her mind at ease. I need to distract her a little bit. Get her out of her own head. “So you look up to Suzuki Airi?”

He's familiar with me? “Yes, how'd you know that?” She starts to feel more comfortable. 

“To be honest I'm kind of a fan of yours,” he's looking her in the eyes, “You've just got something special about you, like Airi, so I try to pay close attention to everything you do.” He says this as if this was the reality that he lived in. 

“You think I'm like Suzuki-senpai?” Her face is slightly flushed. It could be from bashfulness or perhaps the fluid she's imbibing. 

“Yea you totally have that 'look' about you. Just a something unique that makes everyone want to support you.”

The corners of her mouth raise a little. “You're just saying that.”

“No, it's true. Ask anyone. I can send you reports from the staff, if you want.”

Her second glass of wine is finished. Faster than the first. 

“If you just keep doing what you're doing, and keep following the rules, and keep doing everything we tell you to do, I think you could be just as popular as she is. Maybe even more popular.” 

Although she's skeptical about this narrative he's feeding her it makes her feel good inside. Maybe what he's saying is true. Maybe I'm just like her. If I work hard and do everything I'm supposed to I can become just as popular. I just need to keep at it.

“You're a pretty important member of your group and we've got big things planned for you.” He raises from his chair and turns toward her chair, placed close next to his behind his desk. “The most important thing for an idol to do is to follow the rules. If you do what the company for you to do, you and your group will all be successful and you can all still have fun together.” He leans in closer “I think when I told you about what I wanted you to do with me you might have been a little afraid because you're a virgin.” Her face turns even more red when he says this. “But I know you will always do what's right for yourself. Do whats right for the group.” He puts his hand on her shoulder. “Do what's best for your friends.”

He takes her empty glass and turns his back toward her. 

Her phone vibrates and she checks for messages. “

When will you be home? I want to know whether to have a plate on the table or should I just put it in the fridge. Mother. 

He takes a small plastic bag of power from out of his shirt pocket and dumps it into her glass. Wine covers and mixes with the powder. 

Don't worry, I'm just doing some extra work. I'm fine. I'll be home soon. She texts back.

Three completely full glasses of wine is already a lot for a young girl who hasn't ever drank before. With the additive, it's even more potent and has been given some convenient effects. She's radiating heat and it can be seen clearly on her face. An intoxicated countenance. She finishes the last of her glass and nearly places it in the air next to the desk instead of on its surface. 

She sees her friends' faces in her mind. They're smiling at her. They appreciate her. They know she works hard. I just need to grow up.

After a brief period, the powder starts to exert its control over her. She begins touching her hair. It feels as if each strand is massaging her fingers. As she adjusts her position while sitting her skin brushes up against the leather. Everything feels warm and inviting. She looks at the lock of hair in her hand. Is this what alcohol does? It's no wonder that people like to drink it. She runs her hand along the chair's surface. The texture of the chair sends a warm pleasure into her hand. She suddenly wants to be on the floor. She slides out of her chair and onto the carpeted surface of the floor. 

I could stay here forever and just stretch out and sleep on the floor. She thinks.

I'm surprised it worked so quickly. He's never tried the drug that he gave her but it looks to him like like she's having a good time. He watches her with amusement as she begins running her hands over the carpet.

She notices him ,briefly, in between sweeping motions with the palms of her hands upon the carpet. Thoughts about him. I feel bad for him, sort of. He must be sort of a lonely guy. And he said he likes me. He's been treating me very nicely. And he's treating me with respect. He respects me as an adult. He doesn't treat me like a kid. If he thought I was immature he wouldn't try to ask me to do this stuff with him. He must think I'm beautiful. It feels nice to have someone think you're special. It feels nice that someone needs me so much that they're willing to do all sorts of stuff to try to convince me to be with him. It's just touching him a little bit. The girls at school always said that guys are obsessed with being touched by cute girls they like. To touch girls that they like. I'm that girl. I'm the girl that men like. They care for me. They don't want to hurt me. 

He's standing next to the girl who's propped up on the floor. He reaches out with his hands. “Is it okay?” he says. 

She assents by nodding. 

“You're really pretty, you know that?” He strokes her hair. “That's one of the reasons why we picked you. Why I picked you. Because everyone is attracted to you when they even just catch a glimpse of you.” He touches her cheeks. Her lips. There's just something about a soft young girl that makes men crazy when they get close to them. He traces the edge of her circular face with his fingers. He uses his hand to turn her face skyward, toward him, and she looks up to him with her half closed eyes. The surface of her skin is hot to the touch. Whenever her skin is touched ripples of pleasure emanate from the friction and the pressure of the area converged with.

She sits upon the carpet knees out to the side. The man is nearly standing over top of her. Her facial expression shows slight pangs of fear. I'm really going to do it. But I don't know what I'm doing. I've seen some sex scenes in romance manga, right? I'm supposed to rub his thing and it makes him feel good. Or maybe he wants to put his thing inside of me. That's...that's too much. Maybe he'll be satisfied if I just touch him. But what if I don't do it right? What if I hurt him? He's going to think I'm stupid. He's going to just tell me to leave and I'll be letting everyone down. I have to try to do it correctly. I want him to like me. 

“It's okay, I'm not going to make you do anything. Just stay sitting like that.” Her face resumes its more relaxed position upon hearing this from him.

He starts undoing his belt. His shiny buckle comes undone. It's tossed to the side. His pants are buttoned. She knows what's going to come next. She had seen diagrams of penises before in Biology classes before. She had once seen her little cousin's penis when she was very young before. They had been taking a bath together when their families were on vacation. It was small and with a little hood. She thought it looked funny. But what would a man's penis look it?

The pants are unzipped and he begins pulling down both pants and underwear in one fluid motion. He turns to step out of his pants and so she doesn't get to glimpse his exposed member, fresh from its garbed hovel just yet. He rotates back and it's suddenly staring her in the face. Only a few inches from her face. This wasn't like her cousin's penis at all. Her cousins was tiny and floppy. This one was standing straight and pointing directly at her face. It almost seemed like he was flexing a muscle. A large vein ran the length of it. It was darker in color except some hints of red here and there. It didn't look like it had the hood that her cousin's had either.

She's staring at it. “You haven't seen something like this before, have you?” She doesn't respond to his question. Her breathing is quicker. She feels light headed and overwhelmed. The world is vibrating. When she woke up this morning she had no idea that something like this was going to happen.

His thing. It smells different that I would have thought. It's not disgusting, really. It's sort of sweaty? But it doesn't look dirty or slimy or gross. I've heard some girls at school say their boyfriend's penis is ugly or weird but his doesn't seem like a scary monster or something like that. She thought as she looked upon it.

“Do you like it?” It's sort of a stupid question but men in these situations sometimes say the first thing that comes to their heads. Sometimes the things he says surprises even himself.

She took a moment to understand what he was asking of her. Do I like it? She thought. She looked him in the eyes momentarily before looking back towards his member. He wants to reassured? Maybe he's worried about me still. Worried if I can do my job properly. I should tell him I like it. She nods her head.

He moves closer, over her sprawled out legs and over her body. He hold his penis in one hand close to her face. “You don't have to do anything. I just think your face is so beautiful. I'm just going to touch myself while looking at your face, is that okay?” He's running his hand up and down the shaft his cock while saying this. She senses even more of his smell coming from his manipulation of his erect tool. 

Although it already seems like a forgone conclusion she again nods in acquiescence while he pumps his dick in front of her face. His motions go from slow to fast and slow again, in an odd pattern. When men get their penis rubbed enough they have an orgasm. A fact she knew from school. And then they shoot out their sperm into the woman to make babies. He likes my face? I know that people call me cute all of the time, but am I sexy? I'm causing him to touch his penis. This is what men what to do with me? She felt sort of proud, in an odd way.

His breathing becomes more labored and he lets out small guttural sounds every once in a while. “I'm glad you decided to come around. You're really erotic, you know.”

No one had really said that to her in her life before. She's always been cute, or pretty, or stylish, or beautiful, but she's never really had an opportunity to show off her sexiness. Normally she would be reserved or embarrassed if a man said this to her, but in her current condition it become impossible for her to suppress a smile.

“Can you keep smiling like that?” His voice is being slightly altered by the motions of his body, breaking up his normal cadence. “It's no wonder every guy wants to be with you. You're something special. A sexy girl.”

She keeps the smile on her face. She's never been treated like a woman by a guy before. This new sort of situation seems empowering to her. He can't stop himself from touching himself in front of her. He chose her to do this with. She must be truly irresistible. He really likes her.

Her hair, her fragrance, her eyes, her lips, her little chest, her hips, her ass. It all flashes through his mind. Visions of her stretching before a performance. Spreading her legs. Bending this way and that. Showing off her little supple body. The men in the room can hardly not look at the girls in motion. It's important to stand behind something so your erection isn't noticeable. Memories of her rehearsing. Memories of her breasts bouncing as she prances around. Goofing around with the other girls. She's talking to one of the others. Her shirt hangs down a little too much. You can see the valley of her breasts and her bra. 

After a few minutes it seems like he's about to cum, but he stops suddenly and hold his cock still in his hand. His cock is still at face level with her. He rubs it more gently in front of her.

“Okay, I told you that you didn't have to do anything but can I ask you to do one thing?”He finally says.

He wants me to touch it doesn't he? I just have to copy what he's been doing. I can do it. I can make him feel good. He'll like me. But if he doesn't...? Her mind races. She's scared but accepts her current reality.

“Can you make a kissing face with your lips? You know, make your lips fuller?” His hand is still on his hard cock. She alternates between looking at his face and looking at his engorged member. “I know you're new at this type of stuff so you don't have to touch me or anything like that. I just want to rub my dick against your lips? Is that okay? Please?”

She knew guys liked to look at girls' lips. But she thought they were more interested in kissing the girls, rather than putting their penis up against their mouths. The girls at school were right. Guys do want to do lots of weird perverted things. It doesn't seem like it's disgusting though. It seems like just another part of a man, like a finger. Just slightly more vascular and damper. A handshake.

She puckers her lips. Two little deposits of soft flesh expound above and below her mouth. A slight angel's harp on the top lip. The man can hardly control himself. He applies the tip of his dick to the mounds of fat. It's as if this girl was made only to pleasure penises. An incredible feeling. The dip in the middle of the two walls of softness provide a comfortable safe haven for an eager cock. He slides it first vertically, hitting the fattest parts of the lips contained within the median of the two halves. The lips make slight wet noises with his motion against them. His penis then runs the length of her pursed lips, horizontally. “I really like you, you know. You're...really good.”

The feeling of having a man's penis on her mouth is starting to get to her as well. She's thinking of all sorts of things she's never though of before. What would the rest of his penis feel like? Maybe it would be okay if she licked his penis a little bit? What would his semen look like? Would it be hot? What texture would it have? Is it okay to have these kinds of thoughts? Am I weird? Her private parts were radiating a sort of pleasurable energy. Would it be okay if I just let him do it with me?

He uses his thumb and index finger to part her lips and open her mouth. What is he doing?

Even for those not interested in mouths sexually, you could see that hers was quite beautiful regardless. Totally pink flesh, damp with saliva. Clean white teeth, a little smaller than average but still nicely shaped. He tongue splayed out flat in between her rows of teeth. Plump and round and thick. Unconsciously it undulates slightly from time to time. Her steamy breath engulfs his cock with each exhale.

Maybe I can put it inside? Maybe she's not as innocent as I had thought. I'd better be careful. These girls can be fickle. One minute you're having a good time and the next they scream at you 'Don't touch me there.' Some bullshit like that. 

He seems to become slightly less composed at this exhibition of her oral cavity. A loss of control? He begins to stroke faster. He fits his cock into the space between her two lips and flips the head of his cock over the passage. His knees start to weaken slightly. He leans forward and places his other hand on the wall for balance as his pleasuring intensifies. 

Am I making him feel this way? She's satisfied with this thought. She noticed that her breathing has become rapid as well. Her whole body is hot. This is a feeling she hasn't really experienced before. Is this what it feels like to do perverted things? Her special area in particular seems to be sending pulses throughout her body. Electrical pleasure in her veins and in her nerves. She finds herself pulling herself closer to him, enjoying his smell and heat. A pulse sends shivers throughout her body. She draws in a deep breathe at the feeling. Unthinkingly, her hand works its way towards the source of her pleasure either to exacerbate or try to contain the pulses. She lets loose tiny whines as the pulses hit her and flow through her body. Am I a bad girl?

As he hits his peak, “I'm sorry,” He grabs the back of her head with his free and hand pushes her mouth over the majority of the shaft of his cock. Her eyes become panicked. She tries to pull back but he's simply too forceful for her. He continues pumping his cock quickly with her mouth flanking all sides of it.

What's he doing? He said he wasn't going to make me do anything weird. The texture and feeling of the cock pulsating in her mouth is a feeling like she's never experienced before. It tastes sweaty...I can't believe that his big thing is in my mouth. 

Wet noises fill his office. The sound of it sliding in and out of her little mouth. 

He continues apply force to the back of her head. Simultaneously making thrusting motions deeper into her mouth. It drags along her tongue. The texture sends bursts of pleasure through him. He's careful not to push it in too deeply. He doesn't want her to get sick. He directs it to the sides of her cavity, rubbing against the soft sides. It makes her cheeks bulge. Her saliva is dripping out of her mouth and onto her chin, on to the floor. 

His penis in my mouth. It somehow, feels good? I can't believe I'm doing this. That morning she woke up and brushed her teeth. She ate breakfast and drank some tea. She said goodbye to her parents. At work she talked to her friends. She sang with it. Made silly faces with her fellow members while taking pictures. And now she has a man's dick buried deep within it. 

What would everyone think if they knew she was doing this? Mom, Dad. I have a man's penis in my mouth. “I can't believe this. I thought we raised you to be better than this! You're nothing but a whore. A failure.”

Had the other members done something like this? “A man's penis in your mouth? Your first one? Congratulations! It's kind of weird, huh?” I can imagine some of them saying something like that.

Is this really okay? Is this what I'm supposed to be doing in my life? My purpose is for men to put their penises into me? This is happening. This is real. His thing is rubbing all over my mouth. Is he going to...shoot his stuff into my mouth? There's no way...it's too weird. Too gross. To have his semen in my mouth.

With a few last pumps he begins involuntarily making small thrusting motions in her mouth. The tips edges slightly deeper into her mouth before letting lose a torrent of hot semen. She has her eyes closed as she counts the spurts landing on her tongue. There's so much, she thinks. It's coating the entire inside of her mouth. The inadvertent seizure of his cock starts to subside and the flow soon starts to stem. He grasps his cock firmly one last time and pushes the last remnants of his cum into her mouth.

He withdraws his the tip of his cock from her mouth. Her lips seal the entrance as it pulls away. He watches her expectantly. She's not sure what he wants. “Can you show me how much there is?”

Her mouth opens wide to show the pool of cum sitting on her tongue. Some of it escapes and runs down over her lip and down her chin. She looks up to him while he inspects his work. “Wow, that's quite a lot. Does it taste okay?”

She hadn't really had time to think of the taste yet. She rolls the semen around on her tongue to get a better feel and taste for it. The fluid is thick, and little less thick than yogurt that she likes to eat. “It...doesn't really taste like anything.” She tries to say while still having a mouthful of cum. 

“It doesn't taste like anything?” His cock begins resuming its normal resting position. “I had heard that if you eat certain things that it makes your semen taste better. I was just curious if it was working.” Her mouth is still open and she looks at him with a concerned expression. “Oh sorry for making you stay like that. You can swallow it whenever you want to.”

Swallow it? Is this what women do? He wants me to drink it? It's kind of...gross. She looks away briefly before looking back to him with pleading eyes.

“Something wrong?” He notices that her eyes start to fill with tears again. 

Maybe we should save that for some other time. He thought. 

“Here,” he hands her some tissues, “You can spit it out if you need to.” 

She takes the handful of tissues and places it in front of her mouth. Her tongue is used as a slide for the white fluid and it falls onto the paper as a large gooey mass. She's never seen semen before. She briefly looks at the mass contained within the tissue paper. She drops the paper in the waste basket, among the other tissues and refuse that has built up. But she traces the insides of her mouth with her tongue and notices some other particles still left over and attempts to use another tissue to clean the remnants up. Satisfied, having found most of the semen that was in her mouth, she throws the last tissue away.

The man has his pants fastened again. “Another glass?” He gestures towards the wine bottle. She feels that she needs something to cleanse her mouth more fully. 

She agrees and starts to quickly down the wine. The powder seems to be losing its effects. She's coming down. “I'm tired.” She slowly raises to her feet. She begins to topple forward. The man having been watching her closely anticipates her stumble and prevents her from falling completely over. “I need to get home.”

“Why don't you stay here?” he says. 

Her eyes are shut as he holds up most of her weight that she's applying to him. “My parents will be worried.”

“Tell you what, I'll have someone from the company tell them that you're caught up at work so you're not coming home tonight. We'll say you're staying at the hotel nearby, okay?” She doesn't seem to be in a state to agree or disagree with his proposal. “Don't worry about the details, I'll figure it out. She doesn't seem worried or in the least bit aware. 

“Here, upsy-daisy.” He lifts her in a bridal carry and places her on the sofa against the wall in the office. A pillow is placed under her head and a blanket it pulled from the wall cabinet and draped over her sleeping body. “Goodnight, Princess.” 

Should I really be doing this? Fucking these girls. He thought.

The world is full of bad things and bad people. It's not as bad as other things happening around the world was it? It's not like anyone is dead. Nobody's wounded. It's just a little bit of touching. She's free to do whatever she wants, anyway. He just gave her a choice. 

People think it's such a big fucking deal. 

He sits back down at his desk and access his laptop. He looks at her schedule for when she has free time again.


End file.
